


the other side

by MrsHongJisoo



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cheolsoo, Hong Jisoo's harem, Joshua's harem, M/M, MinShua, SeokShua, SeokSoo, Seventeen - Freeform, SoonShua, SoonSoo, WONSHUA, flirty!Joshua, gonna add more tags as I go, junshua, wonsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHongJisoo/pseuds/MrsHongJisoo
Summary: In a world where soulmates exist, Jisoo found himself in a situation he doesn't want to be, but fate has plans for him that he doesn't have control over... especially if somebody decided to play the role of fate.





	1. begin

**Author's Note:**

> Another story of mine that has been sitting for a while now. It was supposed to be a oneshot but I decided to divide it. It's almost complete but since I'm busy with my studies, I can't do that just yet. The plot is kinda complete and I just need to write fillers to make things work. Please don't forget to leave a comment! (I'd really love to hear some feedbacks) // and subscribe XD

The Mirror of Esrevér or known as the mirror that shows one’s soulmate was one of Jisoo’s biggest mistake to ever look at. It did not show who his soulmate is nor did it do him any good because now, he’s trapped within a parallel world. It’s not the thing that worries him the most but the fact that his  _other_ self took his spot in the real world. Somebody’s playing his role and that is  _Joshua._

 

_What should I do? What is Joshua planning?_

 

Jisoo never felt more helpless.

 

* * *

 

It feels good to be breathing some real fresh air that he thought he would never be able to encounter in  _their_ —no,  _his_ entire life. Now that he’s the one living the reality, he would do everything just to live it to its fullest.

 

_Jisoo is such a bore anyways._

 

He immediately thought of the things that he wanted to do ever since, and the things that he’d always wanted Jisoo to do but was too afraid to do so.

 

_I need to find **him.**_

 

As if on cue, he saw the person he was about to look for, grinning in triumph.

 

_Bingo~_

 

He walked the short distance between him and  _Junhui._  Oh, Junhui!  _Wen Junhui_! Jisoo’s soulmate! The real Junhui! Not an illusion nor a duplicate; the person that Joshua have always wanted to see, smell and touch. The real owner of the soul that was destined to be with  _them—_  him.

 

Joshua shook his head, scolding himself because he needs to get used to calling himself as him. As one entity. As an individual  _without_ his other self. Just  **him.**

 

Joshua felt glad that Jisoo has no idea who his soulmate is, at least, he cannot do anything about it once Junhui accepted him as his soulmate. The moment Junhui accepts Joshua, it will seal Jisoo’s fate to live in  _that_ cold world.

 

“Hello” Joshua said meekly despite his real self. Jisoo is the gentle one, the  _weak_ one, and Joshua has to deal with it first. He needs to break that image to be able to live comfortably in this world— to be able to  _replace_ him for good. He will do it slowly but surely.

 

Junhui glanced towards him, the frown on his face was replaced with a warm, genuine smile that made Joshua’s heart skip a beat.

 

_It’s his effect because he’s **my** soulmate after all._

 

“Oh, hi” was his only reply, unable to form a coherent sentence because  _Jisoo’s_  actually talking to him! But Junhui composed himself quickly, he had mastered the art of acting “platonically friendly” when he’s in front of the person he likes— as not to easily throw himself just  _yet._

 

“Ummm, do you happen to know where Wonwoo is?” Joshua tried to hide his smile when he saw Junhui’s thoughtful expression, he needs to play everything coolly. Wonwoo is their mutual friend after all, and Joshua knows that Wonwoo is  _Jisoo’s_ best friend, it would be the best excuse to start a conversation with Junhui without arousing any suspicion. (They’re not particularly close since Jisoo is so awkward).

 

“I think he’s still in the library, I saw him a few hours ago.”

 

“Oh, thank you Junhui.”

 

“Jun.” Joshua stared at him for a few seconds which unnerved Junhui even more, but he built his courage to explain himself

 

“Call me Jun, please. Junhui sounds too formal.”

 

“Oh I see, okay… _Jun._ ” Joshua pretended to familiarize himself with Junhui’s nickname. “Call me  _Joshua_  then, see you around,  **Jun.** ”

 

“See you around, Joshua.” Jun can’t hide his grin at this point, too happy that Jisoo allowed him to use his English name.

 

Joshua waved demurely, waving at Junhui as he goes.

 

 _There goes my heart._ Junhui thought dreamily

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo quietly flipped a page of his book. He may appear like he’s reading but the truth is, he cannot focus at all. The words kept flying over his head, unable to grasp the meaning and essence of what he’s reading. Something is bothering him. Something is  _wrong,_ but he doesn’t know what exactly it is. He closed his book with a thud.

 

Something is  _missing._

 

“What’s wrong with you?”

 

Wonwoo looked up and saw  _Jisoo_  standing in front of him, looking at him like he’s a puzzle. Wonwoo stared right back at him, sensing that something’s  _off_ about Jisoo but cannot quite pinpoint it. He was brought out of his stupor when Jisoo took a seat beside him.

 

“I asked you, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Okay…” there was doubt in Jisoo’s tone

 

Silence fell for a moment before Jisoo spoke up again.

 

“I saw  _Jun._ ” The latter announced, Wonwoo looked at him, mildly surprised because of Jisoo’s casual tone when he said “Jun.”

 

“When did you start calling Junhui as  _Jun?”_ He cannot help but ask

 

“Just a while ago.” Jisoo simply shrugged

 

 _“That’s odd”_ Wonwoo observed

 

Now, something’s definitely off about  _Jisoo._

 

 _Jisoo never spoke this way when it concerns Junhui. What happened? Wait a minute… does he already...???_ Wonwoo immediately cut off his thoughts. He  _doesn’t_ want to think about  _it._

 

“I see.” Wonwoo lied

 

‘Jisoo’ smiled. It looked really  _different._ Wonwoo knew that he should never doubt his instincts; that he should never ignore it. If it’s telling him that something’s odd, he should definitely follow it. Experiences taught him that.

 

But he didn’t.

 

* * *

 

Joshua felt so tired after a long day of pretending. Just thinking that it’s his first day as  _Jisoo_  made him groan in exasperation already. How can he keep this up for a few more days, weeks or months?! Joshua groaned yet again. He never liked being slow but he has to.

 

 _“Damn that Jisoo.”_ He curses his other self silently

 

He dragged his feet up the stairs of the boy’s dormitory, taking long strides to get to his room. He pulled out a key from his pocket to unlock the door, closing it behind him as he walks inside.

 

“I need to have some fun at least” he thought out loud,

 

“Yes you should.”

 

_Shoot, he forgot about his roommate._

 

“Hey, Cheol.” Joshua turned to the other occupant of the room, greeting him casually

 

“What’s up with you? You’re usually nicer than that.”

 

“I  _am_ nice.”

 

Seungcheol let out a chuckle, earning him a glare from Joshua.

“I’m just kidding, Shua.”

 

“Feel blessed that you get to talk to me this way, Cheol.”

 

“Yeah right.”

 

Joshua felt relieved because at least Seungcheol calls Jisoo as “Shua.” He finds it appropriate now that Seungcheol  _is_ living with him. Joshua’s glad that his roommate is Seungcheol, one of the densest people on Earth. Pretty sure he won’t be able to figure something out.

 

“By the way, wanna go out?” Seungcheol invites

 

Joshua thought about it, “where to?”

 

“Bar?”

“Hmmm… tempting but no thanks. I’m dead tired.”

 

“And here I thought you’d accept since you just said you want to have fun.” Seungcheol pouts

 

Joshua gave him a lopsided smile, thoughts running freely.

 

“Well, there are other things that someone can do to have fun, right?

 

“Such as?” The older inquired

 

“Making out?” Joshua said suggestively, Seungcheol froze, eyes wide as saucers, as if he’d seen a ghost.

 

Joshua was only joking of course but looks like he hit a nerve.

 

_Wow, I’m feeling lucky today._

 

“And with whom?” Seungcheol’s voice lowered, Joshua caught the tone of jealousy.

 

Joshua was able to put things together: Seungcheol has feelings for Jisoo.

 

As opposed to Jisoo, Joshua is not naive. Joshua is truly clever because nothing inhibits his thoughts; he doesn’t doubt himself while Jisoo constantly doubts everything around him, too afraid to even assume. Everything should be spelled out to Jisoo for him to accept it as truth even if it’s painfully obvious to anyone.

 

And another thing that differentiates him from Jisoo is that Joshua likes to seize every opportunity. He likes to get whatever that’s offered to him even if it’s not exactly what he needs or want.

 

_[The only thing I **need**  is Jun.]_

 

Joshua only wants to have fun tonight. Joshua  _wants_  to be loved too; he wants to experience touching an authentic soul.

 

Needing and wanting are two different things anyway.

  
“You.”


	2. who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo's starting to doubt "joshua" but amidst all this, he's starting to learn more about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter focusing on wonshua's relationship. please let me know your thoughts :)

Sitting on his seat next to the window, looking at the cerulean hue of the sky, Wonwoo can’t help but let his mind wander aimlessly— somewhere far away; a place out of anyone's reach. He watched white puffy clouds drift in the sky freely. His thoughts suddenly returning back to the world, leading him to a current puzzle called  _Jisoo._

 

“Hey” a familiar voice greeted

 

Wonwoo sighed, thinking that it’s starting to become  _Jisoo’s_ habit to bother him when he’s thinking about…  _him._

 

_Just like yesterday._

 

“Damn.” He muttered to himself, not intending for Jisoo to hear but

 

“ _Ouch,_ and here I thought I was just being nice to  _my_ best friend by greeting him, but looks like my presence is not wanted.” Joshua pouts, he was about to walk away when Wonwoo immediately grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving. Wonwoo can hear Joshua muttering something under his breath, the younger could've sworn he caught the words “sulking” and “ungrateful.”

 

“I didn’t mean  _you._ ” He tightened his hold on the elder's wrist not to hurt him, but to reassure him.

 

“Look at me,  _Jisoo_ ” Wonwoo doesn't call Jisoo as hyung because the latter insisted that it made him feel old and that he feels comfortable enough around Wonwoo to not be too formal with one another 

 

“Joshua” the latter corrected, sounding a bit pissed

 

“Okay,  _Joshua._ ” Wonwoo ignored the rude interruption, way too focused on apologizing “now, will you please look at me?” he gently tugged at his wrist to catch his attention

 

The older boy slowly turned towards him. Wonwoo tried to look in the other’s eyes to search for any sign of hurt but instead of finding what he intended to look for, his eyes caught something unusual. Wonwoo felt his blood run cold when he recognized the  _other_  signs as well. He forgot that he was holding onto Joshua’s wrist tightly

 

“Ow! Wonwoo, could you please let go of my wrist? You’re  _hurting_ me.”

 

Wonwoo immediately let go as if he got burned

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Joshua looks peeved now, huffing because of Wonwoo's behavior 

 

Wonwoo stared at him in disbelief, as if he should be the one asking that question. Wonwoo felt betrayed even if he has no right to feel that way.

 

“What happened to your lips?” Wonwoo's face shifted into his usual stoic face, voice cold as an ice

 

Joshua’s eyes widened a little, he knew he was caught.

 

“None of your business”

 

“And when was it not my business when it concerns you?”

 

“You’re not my mother, Wonwoo.”

 

“If you don’t like getting scolded then please have the decency to properly cover  _those_ bruises, Joshua.” Wonwoo refrained himself from saying "hickies" out loud in an academic environment, especially with their classmates around 

 

They were silent for a while when Wonwoo decided to ask the dreadful question, “who did those to you?”

 

“Seungcheol” Joshua admitted without a bat of an eyelash, to say that Wonwoo was shocked is an understatement— he's flabbergasted! But Wonwoo kept his stoic facade intact. 

 

 _Seungcheol? What? Why?_ These questions flooded Wonwoo’s mind. His initial suspect was Junhui because Wonwoo’s sure that Joshua likes the man even if he didn’t tell him yet. Wonwoo would've been okay if it  _was_ Junhui because he knows for a fact that there would be enough reasons to support such ( ~~indecent~~ ) act. But  _Seungcheol?_ That was a shock! Seungcheol is Joshua's roommate and he made it clear that his relationship with him was entirely platonic!  _Jisoo_  would  _never_ do something intimate with someone whom he respects, let alone was it in Jisoo's nature to engage in such activities. Nothing's adding up.

 

An eerie silence fell between them, the tension was too thick that anybody could cut it with a knife.

 

Wonwoo’s trying to piece things together. Nothing made sense. Nothing is making any sense since yesterday.  

 

“When did  _you_ change? Did I miss anything?” Wonwoo hissed in utter disappointment, he doesn’t know why exactly he’s being harsh to his bestfriend

 

 _It’s jealousy._ A tiny voice whispered in the back of his mind

 

Joshua looked at him straight in the eye, anger replacing stubbornness “I  _did_ not change. Everybody has a different side that nobody knows. Sometimes, you would even need a mirror just to know who you really are.” Wonwoo’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion while Joshua’s face became impassive. Wonwoo’s having a hard time reading Joshua’s expression; he  _never_ had this kind of problem before.

 

The bell rang, signaling that the class is about to start. Joshua let out a sigh before walking away. Wonwoo cannot help but think that Joshua did not only walk away for the time being, but also walked out of his life altogether.

 

Their classmates watched in silence, too shocked that Wonwoo and Joshua just had an argument. Wonwoo didn't notice them, too lost in his own thoughts, feelings scattered in a pile of mess.

 

Wonwoo felt dread set in.

 

* * *

 

When the class got dismissed, Joshua quickly grabbed his bag to leave as soon as possible as not to give Wonwoo any chance to talk to him. He left Wonwoo without even a single glance. Joshua felt suddenly angry because he felt like Wonwoo’s trying to control him. Joshua didn’t like it at all because all this time, he lived only as a reflection of  _Jisoo._  He used to not have the freedom that’s now currently in his grasp. Joshua will live his life the way he wants to and nobody can stop him from doing so. Not even Wonwoo.  

 

He is  _different_ from Jisoo. He is Joshua. He is Joshua Hong.

 

He will prove it. He will get rid of Hong Jisoo as soon as possible. He will live  _this_  life.

  
Joshua tightened his grip on his bag.  _Right, I still have club activities to attend to._ Taking his mind off things, he forced his legs to move and head to the clubroom.  

 

"There can only be one, and it's not going to be you,  _Jisoo._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really confusing but trust me, it'll get... better?  
> Again, please don't forget to leave some comment XD  
> Up next: SeokSoo & SoonSoo // *buckles my seatbelt*


	3. burn you to ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joshua tries to burn jisoo's innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me, you won't like how daring joshua can be.

“Seokmin-ah!” Somebody called out, catching Seokmin’s attention. He turned his head towards the direction of the door, face brightening up in recognition as soon as his eyes landed on the person

 

“Soonyoung-hyung!” Seokmin exclaims as he salutes, Soonyoung practically bouncing towards the younger after closing the door of the clubroom behind him, failing to notice it was left ajar

 

“Yo~ do you wanna hear some news about our prince?” Soonyoung giddily asked. Seokmin’s eyes sparkled after hearing his hyung's words, excited to hear anything related to their prince

 

“What is it hyung? Please tell me!”

 

Soonyoung smiled knowingly (trying to suppress his giggles) before schooling his face to something akin to seriousness- more businesslike. Soonyoung leaned in to Seokmin, as if the whole school will hear what he’s about to tell the latter even if they’re alone in the clubroom (since it's still a bit early for club activities to start).

 

Soonyoung began telling Seokmin details of what Joshua did in class (even down to the most mundane things) which Seokmin took in with great fervor. When Soonyoung finished his story he paused, thinking if he should tell Seokmin the juiciest part, the serious part.

 

“Well, I saw Wonwoo and _prince_ Joshua talking inside the classroom this morning.” Soonyoung looked at Seokmin’s face, gauging his reaction before continuing “I think they had an argument because they did not talk after that conversation,” Soonyoung stated in a serious voice, it was Seokmin’s turn to look at his hyung and what he saw confirmed what he just thought

 

Soonyoung’s face was scrunched in bitterness and a tinge of anger, Seokmin felt slightly worried and alarmed because he never saw his hyung get angry, even the slightest, ever

 

“Ummm… Are you alright hyung?” Seokmin worriedly asked

 

Soonyoung was brought out of his thoughts, meekly nodding at his dongsaeng's concern. He put both of his hands inside his pockets, hiding his clenched fists from Seokmin before forcing a smile on his face.

 

 

“I am, thanks Seok, but I don’t know if you’d want to hear what exactly happened.” Soonyoung gave him a grave look, Seokmin gulped but he braved himself.

 

“Please tell me.”

 

Soonyoung nodded, taking a deep breath.

 

“Well, from what I've heard, I think Wonwoo implied that Joshua did it with his roommate, Choi Seungcheol.” Soonyoung can feel his stomach churning yet again, while Seokmin’s jaw dropped because that's something he didn't expect at all, he felt a bit faint.

 

Soonyoung gave Seokmin a pat on his shoulder, trying to sympathize because they both knew that they're on the same boat.

 

“Well, Wonwoo saw the bruises on Joshua’s neck, heck— I saw it too! And there’s also a cut on his lips if I'm not mistaken but what we’re not sure of is whether they actually did it or not.”

 

“We didn’t” a voice said that didn't belong to any of them said. Soonyoung and Seokmin broke out in a cold sweat because they know whose voice that belongs to. They simultaneously turned their heads toward the door, and there, Joshua stoodd, looking at them with a blank look.

 

Both men gulped, unable to utter a word since they were actually caught talking about him, not to mention that issue! Soonyoung and Seokmin both wished for the ground to just swallow them whole.

 

Seeing both of their horrified expression, a smirk appears on Joshua's face “did it answer your question?”

 

After a few seconds of no response, Soonyoung tried to find his ability to speak again, “ummm, we're sorry pr— Joshua! We didn’t mean to talk behind you nor even spread rumors about you. We were just—” at this point Soonyoung knew he was blabbering, bless Joshua for cutting him off, he didn't really mind that

 

“I know. You don’t need to explain anything to me, it’s fine.” Joshua gave them a small smile, looking so innocent now that the smirk is nowhere to be found

 

Both visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief, they're okay now, right?

 

“But I need to make sure that you wouldn’t speak of it, right?” Joshua suddenly broke the moment, shutting the door close behind him; locking it in the process— Soonyoung and Seokmin looked at each other in confusion, are they not done yet? If it were on normal occasion, both might've felt elated that they're breathing the same stale air of the clubroom with Joshua but right now? It felt suffocating.

 

“I need to seal your lips…”

 

Both stared at Joshua in anticipation, feeling nervous because of Joshua’s words but what the older said next was something they didn’t expect

 

_“...with a kiss.”_

 

Seokmin thought his heart exploded and he can definitely say the same for Soonyoung. Joshua trudged towards them, both frozen on their spots, unable to look away from Joshua’s mesmerizing gaze. He looks too beautiful for their own good and Seokmin cannot help but ask the heaven if Joshua’s even real? He looks too ethereal for him to be walking around on the same building as them, or even the surface of the Earth. " _Joshua is someone who doesn't belong in this world"_ he mused.

 

They’re bewitched and Seokmin thought he didn't mind.

 

Joshua stopped in front of Soonyoung, looking at his face for a few good seconds before leaning in, closing the gap between them. Soonyoung honestly felt like he's in heaven, he won't call it exagerration though because it’s like he can practically feel the clouds because of Joshua’s soft lips. The softness was replaced with something slick when Joshua licked the younger’s bottom lip, goading him to allow the latter some entrance which the younger willingly gave. Soonyoung had to put both of his hands on Joshua’s shoulder for he could feel his knees going weak; his usually strong knees which allow him to perform very well when he’s dancing have gone totally weak because of Joshua.

 

The power he has over him was absolute.

 

Seokmin watched the two kiss, feeling like an intruder but for some reason, he did not look away because he realized that he _can’t_. Seokmin watched as Joshua settles his hands on Soonyoung’s hips, pulling the latter closer to him to feel him up. When Soonyoung relaxed into the kiss, Seokmin knew that his hyung is already fighting for dominance against Joshua, which he successfully did within seconds as Joshua allowed him to lead— to dominate him. Soonyoung’s hands slid down to Joshua’s waist, while Joshua’s arms wrapped around Soonyoung’s neck. Soonyoung was enjoying far too much that he forgot about Seokmin, forgetting the fact that he must be hurting him.

 

_We can be selfish when it comes to love._

 

Soonyoung didn’t feel an ounce of guilt because finally, Joshua’s in his arms. Besides, he’d always shared Joshua with Seokmin that right now, all he can think of is seize the opportunity to claim Joshua as his, only his, even for a short period of time. Joshua abruptly pulled away which left Soonyoung in a daze and craving for more, feeling incomplete yet again for the lost of contact. Joshua winked at him before turning to Seokmin.

 

Joshua backed Seokmin up the wall, giving him a smile before doing the same thing that he did to Soonyoung. Seokmin savored Joshua’s taste, making him greedy as Joshua teases him even more. Seokmin switched their positions, now dominating Joshua which the latter allows just like with Soonyoung, humming in contentment in between their kisses. Joshua tangled his hands in Seokmin’s hair, tugging at it as he enjoy the feel of Seokmin’s lips upon his. Seokmin wrapped his arms around Joshua’s waist, wanting to feel everything that he used to dream about.

 

Now, it has become a reality that he would surely remember vividly once everything comes to a stop. He has to take everything that’s being offered to him. It’s now or never.

 

When both of them used up all the oxygen inside their lungs, Seokmin knew everything has come to an end. Joshua held the side of his face, caressing it with his warmth before gently pushing him away.

 

“I just decided that I won’t be attending club activities today, can you please tell Jihoon-ah, Seokmin?”

 

Seokmin meekly nodded, watching Joshua leave without even asking why.

 

Soonyoung realized that he should be leaving soon for his own club activities, after all, he’s the president of the performance club. But just like Seokmin, he stared at the direction where Joshua just left.

 

Joshua’s presence still lingers. Leaving dreams fulfilled, and heart wanting more in his wake.

 

The two sighed in unison.

 

* * *

 

 

_Jisoo, watch me ruin you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for me to burn in hell. I'M SORRY. I thought this was a good idea before but now...? Idk (I thought it'd be a total waste to just throw it away though)... lol. drink holy water!
> 
> //runs away
> 
> (it'll be a while before I update again)

**Author's Note:**

> So okay, I tried to insert important information just so you won't get too confused. JunShua, WonShua and CheolSoo already appeared :) I cannot guarantee you all an even distribution of moments for each ship. And I cannot guarantee you all a happy ending *maybe I'm lying, who knows?* 
> 
> Feedbacks and kudos will be very appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
